Prevent This Tragedy
by Care-Bear-Nightmarz
Summary: Let us stay here with curtains drawn. In darkness you'll be mine.


"Mike…" Bella grabbed Jessica's arm, her fingernails digging into her warm flesh. "What is he doing here?" Her panicked whisper hissed over the head banging 'emo' music, the frantic tremor just loud enough so Jessica could hear her. bella nodded her head frantically in Mike Newton's direction, her chestnut locks tousling at the motion. Mike was one of the pretty-boys at school, voted most likely to become prom king with that precious little act of his. He was tall, his skin a ghostly white from not enough hours in the sun. Light blonde hair hung straight from under the red baseball cap he was wearing. His enchanting blue eyes locked with her coffee ones, a lazy smile playing across his pouty lips.

"First off, oww…second, why do you care?" Jessica managed, prying Bella's killer grip from her arm. Her hand dropped Bella's roughly and rubbed gently at the blood oozing from the half-moon, white streaks. Bella turned to face her absently; aware that Mike's daring gaze was following her the whole time.

"I care because he's stalking me." She forced her voice to stay at a soft whimper at the fear of anyone but Jessica hearing their one-sided conversation. Tipping her head slightly to see if anyone had heard her, she caught Mike admiring her body.

"Get over yourself, Bella. Why would he stalk you?" Bella's head whipped back just in time to see Jessica roll her eyes at her.

"I don't know, why don't you go over there and ask him?" Bella shot back, her fear suddenly turning to anger.

"Are you sure you're not just saying this because you're sick of your PG-13 relationship with Edward?" Jessica casually swept her hair off of her back and pulled it into a messy ponytail. There was mockery in her eyes as her unwanted gaze wandered down Bella's body.

"You're such a bitch!" Bella screamed, running out the front door into the cool, midnight air. Barefoot, Bella traced her feet over the lush grass that covered the lawn and dug her quivering hands into her sweatshirt pockets. She could feel accumulating tears that had gathered, begin to spill over their confined closure. Bella stood there distractedly and allowed the pained emotion to isolate on her flushed cheeks, knowing there was no way to stop them.

"Bella, are you okay?" A familiar voice called, veiled emotion creeping into their voice. Bella turned timidly and stared into a pair of intense blue eyes.

"I'm fine, Mike." Bella mumbled, wiping at the stray tears with a limp sleeve.

"I've been watching you Bella, you're not okay. I can fix that." With determination Mike stepped forward, bringing the space between them to a close. Reaching up he put a hand on her shoulder and gently stroked his fingers down her sweatshirt clad arm, goose bumps rushing to the surface under his touch. He rested it softly on her breast, the action easily dismissed even at the tenderness he presented it at.

"What do you think your doing Mike?" Bella screamed, batting his hand away.

"Aww, come on Bells." He placed his hand on her thigh and caressed the jean material. His fingers smoothed up her jeans, his foreign touch making her skin crawl from beneath her pants. The touch felt forbidden and she fought off his determination to head to the button of her pants.

"Stop!" She could feel his warm breath on her neck and smell the remains of beer wash over her, the scent intensifying as he leaned in to kiss her skin. Bella pulled away in time to miss his poisonous contact and watched as he stumbled, trying with frustration to regain his composure.

"Get away from me, Mike." Bella stuttered, her voice holding a fine tremor. She started to turn so she could run, but Mike had the upper hand. He darted after her and grabbed the back of her neck, pulling at the delicate hairs. Twisting her around, he glared at her with the look of death, his eyes holding furious anger. His tanned hand whisked across her face and slapped a pallid cheek, leaving it red with his mark. He released her neck and she crumpled to the ground holding her face in her hands. He knelt down in front of her and entwined his lusty hands in her hair.

"You should learn your place, little Bella." Mike whispered into her ear, his breath hot against her searing flesh.

"What do you want from me? I have nothing for you." Bella cried, pushing her hands against his chest in hopes that he would get the hint and back off.

"Oh, but you do. I want _you_, Bella." With that, Mike forced her to the ground. He raised her arms above her head and proceeded to kiss the bruising fingerprints pressed into her pale neck. He hugged her legs with his own in an attempt to settle her flailing body. The rough material of his jeans scratched against her own and gave her one more thing to worry about. Edward.

"Stop…" Mike's lips cut off Bella as he smothered her with his tongue, his heavy panting pouring into her mouth. His hand slid down her stomach and crept under her jeans, her underwear undisturbed by the intrusion.

"Get off of me!" Bella shrieked, forcing him out of her jeans. She squirmed under his grasp, her sweatshirt slipping up her hips, until she felt a leg escape. Without hesitation, she lifted her leg and slammed her converse, with all her power, into his crotch. Watching him grab at his throbbing member, Bella staggered to get to her feet. Gripping the grass for support, her nails dug deep into the cold soil and with one swift push she had collected herself up off the ground. It was in that instant she could have sworn she heard the undeniable fact of someone calling her name. It wasn't Mike's husky, drunken mutterings either; but a deep, concerned voice that cried for her.

"Bella!" There it was again. She spun around, her chestnut locks snapping the air. Sweet relief washed over her and she fell to the ground, tears caressing her cheeks.

Edward sprinted across the dew covered lawn, his white shirt whipping around his fit body. Amber eyes stared her way as they ran up and down her body, checking her for any signs of a struggle. Concern plagued his handsome features and made her feel even more guilt for worrying him. His gaze shifted to Bella as anger pulsed through his blood. Grabbing at his shirt with a balled fist, Edward shoved him forcefully to the ground. Putting his shoe to Mike's throat he threatened him with harsh words and made him promise never to touch her again. Slamming his foot back to the ground, he turned to a shivering Bella.

"Bella," He whispered, with a look as soft as his voice. He took trembling steps towards her and stopped when she opened her mouth as if to talk.

"Edward." She whimpered. Her body shook as sobs convulsed through out her body. She tried to hide her face behind her hands, feeling stupid for crying in front of him. She didn't want to appear weak. She felt marble arms wrap around her waist and she folded herself into Edwards arm, safe from everything.

"Shhh, I'm here," He reassured her and with that, she slowly closed her eyes and was lulled to sleep by the haunting tune of Edward's soundless heart.

Don't you ask me to come out

When the sun does shine

Let us stay here with curtains drawn

In darkness you'll be mine


End file.
